Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Obsidian Sunstone
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Obsidian Sunstone is a fan-created part for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. taking place in 2018 Germany, It follows the story of a German-Born young woman named Joangie Joestar, who is dissatisfied with Her job as a gardener goes on a journey from Germany to Romania, where She will face a disciple of DIO, along with His group of Dark Hamon Users and their Stands, (based on Grimm’s Fairy Tales) whose goal is to not only acquire the Obsidian Blood Gem, but also find a way to bring back DIO Brando, But, not if Joangie Joestar has something to say about it. Written by CartoonLover. This part marks the debut of the Dark Hamon. Anime Episodes Part 1 - To Romania! # Inner Darkness part 1 - German-Born member of the Joestar family, Joangie, sees a suspicious person entering a dilapidated radio tower, and it turns out to be James North, a remnant of DIO’s Agents, in search of a potential stand user with a certain ability. but when Joangie is impaled by the arrow... # Inner Darkness part 2 - Joangie after gaining the Stand, Faithful John, takes on James and His stand, Erratic Compass with the power of controlling insects. But when a fire engulfs the tower... # Virtuous Bone - Joangie, knowing that There won't be any flights to Romania for Months due to the planes being hijacked by the Dark Hamon Users, decides to find some transportation, and goes to a childhood friend, Franz Ziegler. # Virtuosos of Bremen - Franz, needing more money to complete repairs on His car, travels to Bremen to enter a music competition, but the biggest threat They'll have to face is an Accordionist named Hans Sauer, not knowing that Hans is a stand user, in League with the Dark Hamon Users. # Hamon of Chaos - Jimmy Zeppeli refuses to teach Joangie how to awaken Hamon, because She has Dark Hamon in Her blood, but will teach Her if She can defeat Him without using Dark Hamon. # The Determined Traveler - The Joestar group arrive at Hanover, encountering a Young boy named Postol, and His stand, Traveler, but His ability is to paint at a miraculous level, and nothing else. Knowing that the Dark Hamon users intend to kill Postol, He explains to the Joestar Group that the Dark Hamon users are trying to locate the Obsidian Blood Gem, which is in the same class as the Stone Mask and the Red Stone of Aja. # Kassel’s Green Branches - Kassel ambushes Joangie in the city limits of Hildesheim. # Dark Hamon Army Attacks - The Dark Hamon users attack the Joestar Group in Magdeburg, as two others wait... # Black Spectrum and Life Water - After the Joestar Group take down most of the Dark Hamon Army, but Zepelli Uses His Hamon to silence Simon, but leaves His Hamon to be dormant. The Joestar Group continue their journey to Romania. # The Zwolf Jager appear - Halbgott, who was informed that Kassel was killed, and His Dark Hamon Army decimated, decides to send out His 12 of the most notorious thieves in Europe, the Zwolf Jager, to kill the Joestar Group who just arrived in Leipzig. # Glass Coffin in Leipzig - Joangie’s group arrive at Leipzig. Lucian of the Zwolf Jager with His stand, Glass Coffin locks Hans inside the German Museum of Books and Writing. # Sparrow And Rat in Dresden - Arriving at Dresden, Franz and Jimmy take on two more of the Zwolf Jager, both with the power to control birds and rats. # Arriving in Czechia - crossing over to the country to Czechia, Joangie faces against another of the Zwolf Jager, who can create walls out of anything He touches. # Goat’s Wolves in Prague Part 1 - Arriving At Prague, Postol enjoys His visit to the the Prague Astronomical Clock, as Neil Capra, one of the Zwolf Jager, get ready to kill Him. # Goat's Wolves in Prague Part 2 - In the Chaos, Postol's Battle with Capra causes a change in Traveler’s abilities. # Ragamuffins and Amusement - The Joestar group follow a clue to the Obsidian Blood Gem in an obscure forested area, unaware that Two of the Zwolf Jager are following them... # The Horse's Illusionary Stables - The Joestar Group, lost in a wilderness, find shelter, made by Cal Aurie, one of the Zwolf Jager, Who intends to eliminate Joangie... # Dragon’s Princess in Vienna - Sabina, one of the Zwolf Jager, thinking the Obsidian Blood Gem is at a museum exhibition, knocks Out the guards with Her stand. Then, during the search, She spots Hans Sauer, Who is doing research on the Obsidian Blood Gem, # Venom of the Snake‘s Leaves - Joangie’s Group arrive at Budapest, Hungary, where Vera Vipera, another of the Zwolf Jager, fights against Joangie in a one on one battle at the Chain Bridge. # Tiger of Nothingness and Cat of Calm Part 1 - With the use of Vera Vipera’s Hot Air Balloon, Joangie’s Group finally arrive at Romania, Where the two remaining Zwolf Jager, are ready to do battle. # Tiger of Nothingness and Cat of Calm Part 2 - With Hans Sauer injured, Joangie fights off Irina and her stand, Tiger’s Obscurity, while Franz, ZeppelI, And Postol keep Severin and His stand, Cat’s Bell from providing support to Irina. # The Malicious Mutterchen - Just as Joangie’s faction was about to finish off Severin and Irina, Emily Baciu, one of Halbgott’s Echelons, comes into the fray, and has Her stand, Mutterchen restrain the heroes as She orders Severin and Irina to retreat. during the fight, Emily’s stand kills Zepelli, and injures Hans. # The Gem revealed by an Eclipse - After Joangie silences Emily, A lunar eclipse appears, and Joangie’s Good Luck Charm glows a malicious green color, revealing itself as the Obsidian Blood Gem. however, seconds after the Gem is revealed, Halbgott Himself grabs the gem and He along with another stand user, vanish. Soon the world goes into disarray... Part 2 - Obsidian Light # Tragic Future Part 1 - Joangie finds Herself back home in Germany, but without her stand Or her friends. She then decides to find out what happened when She goes to the Library. What She finds out in the library, is that thanks to Halbgott‘s involvement, DIO is ruler of the world, along with His army of Stand Users. # Tragic Future Part 2 - Joangie, wanted by DIO, is forced to fight off Her pursuers, but learns She still has Her dark Hamon. But, Knowing that She alone won’t be enough to defeat DIO, Joangie decides to find reinforcements, and reclaim Her Stand, heads for Japan. # How DIO escaped death Part 1 - Arriving In Japan, Joangie encounters Kakyoin who tells Her about DIO, and How He’s been changing history while eliminating the entire Joestar bloodline, and those who oppose Him. # How DIO escaped death part 2 - Kakyoin continues explaining to Joangie about DIO ending with Him eliminating Jolene Kujo. # To Speedwagon Headquarters! Part 1 - Joangie under the advisement of Kakyoin, head to Washington D.C. to find the Secret Speedwagon Base, where a group of rebels are readying themselves to take on DIO. # To Speedwagon Headquarters! Part 2 - Joangie locates the Secret base, under the Potomac river and their leader, Dr. Speedwagon, but She takes on N’doul, one of DIO’s echelons who is tasked with locating the Speedwagon base. # Iron John surfaces! - knowing that Her dark Hamon isn’t enough to defeat the enemy, an unlikely ally comes and tosses the arrow to Joangie. And the moment She impales Her, She regains Her stand, but as Iron John! # To England! Part 1 - Joangie, with transportation provided by the Speedwagon Foundation, fly to England, where DIO is, But another of DIO’s echelons, vie to eliminate Joangie, steal the arrows Dr. Speedwagon has, and blowing up the plane. # To England! Part 2 - Joangie manages to reach England, where She meets up with Risotto Nero and His colleagues who would have become Squadra Esecuzione. Except DIO eliminated Diavolo at a young age. During the conversation, they are under attack by Enya the Hag, who intends to kill Dr. Speedwagon, And steal the arrows. # Fixed Dice - A soldier of DIO’s Dark Hamon army, intends to weed out as many of the rebels and Joangie by forcing them to go through a grueling 3-game ordeal, where even failing one game means death. # The tricky Kitsune’s Illusion part 1 - Spier, One of DIO’s generals uses His stand, Winding Kitsune to make a number of the Joestar rebels kill one another, but Dr. Speedwagon isn’t fooled, as He tells the others to stop. So, Spier intends to eliminate Dr. Speedwagon. # The Tricky Kitsune’s Illusion Part 2 - Spier, goes to Eliminate with his second ability, Nine Tails. In the end, Speedwagon is gravely injured, but they take down Spier. But, Spier retreats as He returns to His true form, a white kitsune. Characters Joangie’s Faction Halbgott and His Generals Speedwagon Rebels Halbgott's Zwolf Jagur (Twelve Huntsmen) Halbgott's Elite Dark Hamon Soldiers DIO And His Echelons Category:CartoonLover Category:Story Category:Stories Category:JJBAOS Category:Fanon Parts Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Obsidian Sunstone